The Lost Hope
by RealWereQueen
Summary: Wilson is very much known to be a little...schizophrenic. Keeping himself locked inside of his sanatorium. That all changed when he was sent to that other world and forced to survive. After a while, they've lost all hope of escape until something happens in which they are all brought closer together. (I know, I'm bad at summarys, rated T just in case)


**Warning: I will not continue this unless people actually want to see more, other than that, ENJOY!**

* * *

Wilson was never a very, sociable type. Even before being brought to this place, he kept himself secluded inside of his sanatorium. He was able to survive by himself for a while, until he met a fire starter named Willow. Soon afterwards, more people started appearing. Well, most of them were people. There was a spider that was very human-like in it's abilities, and even a robot. Wilson, however, stayed as far away from them as possible, and once again lost himself in his work. Yet, they were all oblivious to the events that would transpire, and ultimately bring them closer together. This is a story about a lost hope.

* * *

 _When did I ever think this was a good idea?_ Wilson thought to himself as he trudged along through the forest at dusk. He decided it would be best to start heading back to camp now, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a noise unlike any of the others he'd heard during his time here.

 _Was this Maxwell's doing?_ He swiftly shrugged off the noise and quickened his pace back to camp.

As he returned to camp, he could see almost everybody was gone. _Probably off doing something._ The only ones still here was the Librarian, Wickerbottom, and the mime, Wes. He still wondered how Wes was able to survive by himself for more than a month. But, as a gentlemen, he would never ask that sort of question out loud. Wilson crept into his tent without a word to or from them, he didn't blame Wes for that, he was a mime whom apparently always stays in character, or he has a birth defect or something of that sort.

Everybody else came back right before nightfall, as they were running with Willow at the lead. Willow and Woodie chucked wood into the fire, making it roar with fiery joy, much to Willow's amusement. Wendy and her twin sister, whom be the way was a ghost, stood guard that night as everyone else got as much sleep as they could.

Wilson walked out of his tent stretching and yawning. He had a unusually...settling dream last night. _Have I even ever had a dream while stuck at this place? Not to mention a good one._ He wondered for a moment, and no, come to think of it. He hasn't had any dreams whatsoever while he was here.

That noise from last night, now coming back to it, it sounded faint, but a hint feminine. Kind of like that hiss he once heard when he was in the dark for too long one night. This one sounded, kinder, more gentler. Curiosity finally got the best of Wilson, and he ventured off into the direction in which he heard the noise the first time.

He passed by the normal pine trees, some birch trees, all of theses surroundings were familiar to him, especially since he had been this way almost 20 times now. He counted. What he didn't expect to see were the thorny trees towering over him as he crossed into the savanna. They surrounded what looked like the ruins of a temple. Walking up to it, there was a cavern leading down with a spiral staircase.

"Gotcha!" a familiar voice startled him from behind, causing him to nearly tumble down the staircase. He felt arms pull him back to his balance. As her turned around, he saw his pyromaniac friend, Willow.

"Whatcha doin' out here?" she asked innocently.

"Uuuuhhh..." _I heard a noise last night and decided to investigate? No, that would sound insane, how about..._

"I-i was w-wandering around and I thought I saw something go down here" he said, hoping she would buy it.

"Hhhhmmm, in that case, let's go investigate!"

 _Great, well, it's better than going alone in most cases._ With that he followed her down the spiraling staircase. It seemed to go down for miles, his legs ached from walking so long. Finally they made it to the bottom of the staircase, which opened up into a dungeon of some sort. Torches lined the walls, blazing brightly, Willow still at the lead, they walked for a while until they came upon a huge room with statues of different kinds lined up around the edges of the room.

One in particular, caught Wilson's eye, and that was the one at the very end, facing them. The statue looked female, it's eyes were closed.

"What is this place?" Willow asked, seemingly in awe.

"I don't know..." Wilson replied, at a loss for words. All of the statues seemed so realistic, as if they were people put under a spell of some sorts. Wilson, being the science guy he was, refused to believe that. To him, everything that happened had to have a scientific explanation. He didn't believe in magic. He thought it was just something invented long ago to explain why and how things happened. Enough about that, on with the story.

The statues were all in different poses, some were in terror, happiness, or anger. Wilson, out of curiosity, reached out and placed his hand on the female statue's shoulder, immediately as he did that, the whole place shook, small debris fell from the ceiling.

" _RUN!_ " Wilson yelled, grabbing on to Willow's wrist and pulling her along with him.

"What's going on?!" she demanded, wrenching her wrist from his grasp and ran herself.

"This place is coming down!" They made it to the stairs and two steps at a time they ascended quickly, the passageway collapsing behind them.

They made it out and collapsed on the ground as they were both exhausted from all that running. Panting, they looked up at the sky to see that it was almost dusk.

 _Had we seriously been down there that whole time?_

Wilson got up then helped Willow up himself. "We should get going and inform everyone else." Wilson said, starting to leave. "Yeah, that sounds like a grand idea" she replied, following after him.


End file.
